


The Lion and The Wolf

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, New Moon AU, Post-New Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: "You know exactly how much I hate to accept it," Jacob whispered slowly, "but I can see that you love her ... in your own way. I can no longer argue with that.“That said, I don't think you should give up the first alternative, not yet. I thinkthat there is a very good chance that she would be fine. After a while. You know, if she hadn't jumped off the cliff in March ... and if you had waited six more months before you came to check on her ... Well, you could have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan.”
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 6





	The Lion and The Wolf

As clearly as if I was in immediate danger, Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

“Be happy.”, he told me. As Jacob approached slowly.

I didn't try to stop him, my Romeo would never come back then because I couldn't have ... not a happy ending, but at least a happy moment with my Paris.

Our lips met in gentle pressure. Jake hugged me lovingly, as we deepened our kiss, hesitant at first becoming bold with each second taking my delivery a permission.

My head was spinning with the pleasure that was denied me for so long and which I believe I don't receive in this life anymore. He broke the kiss. My lips voluntarily made a groan of protest to hear his laughter of the purest male joy. Mortified, I tried to free myself from his arms, but he did not release me. On the contrary, he squeezed me in his protective heat and tried to murmur in my ear.

“ I lo…”

Before he could say anything, that could ruin that spark that ignited between us. I said: “ I know”

And I kissed him. At that moment I allow myself to enjoy the moment. Enjoy your full lips and feverish hands over my body. I know Jacob loves me, but I can't handle love right now. A part of me. The less selfish part acknowledged that this was Jacob's first declaration, his first love. But it wasn't mine. I had already heard from Edward, but I knew it was different from Jacob it was the same as ‘ _ I'm going to be by your side’ _ and at that moment it was what I needed.

He pushed me away firmly, then looked at me with his expectant expression, he said and again I could predict each word: - Bella, I need …

Jacob could be as nice as he was, but looking into his bright eyes I knew I couldn't escape it. It was one of those key moments that changed a whole life.

“I love you too.”

It wasn't a lie to me. But it was also not true for him. The words tore out of my throat and it was as difficult as I thought it would be. Not by the words themselves. They were mere words, but by their meanings. For me, it meant that I wanted to be by his side. For Jacob, that I was falling in love.

And reflecting on that, I couldn't help thinking about Romeo and Juliet. Ultimately Juliet loved Romeo and Romeo loved Juliet the bond between them was inviolable nothing that Paris did or would change it. And I had to accept not to be Juliet and my Romeo loved me with the intensity that a flame loves the wick of a candle until all the wax melts and it goes out. I was just a human girl after all, and our love was just a summer dream. That was as magical as if you were enchanted by fairies. But that ended up leaving a cold reality behind. The brutal truth had made me fall from the top of my illusions until I broke into pieces. Jacob lifted me up helping to catch every bit of what I became until I was almost whole again.

I knew, I felt it in the depths of my torn heart, that I could really be happy in his steady arms, I could see my future with him clearly.

It wasn't the magic of a summer night's dream, but it was a sunny day and it would be enough. It had to be.


End file.
